A significant percentage of call communications between two or more users end in a call failure. There exist numerous intermediate devices between the source and destination devices. Whenever a call failure takes place, troubleshooters/engineers have to first collect logs/data from every device, including all of the source, intermediate and destination devices. If need arises, the troubleshooter may physically check the problem device to rectify the issue that resulted in the call failure. As different teams may be responsible for different devices, coordination across the teams to locate and resolve issues may present challenges.
In typical signaling subsystems, message exchanges traverse between different components/devices. For example, in Contact Center deployments, messages traverse from a Gateway to a Customer Voice Portal to a Call Manager and further up to the call center agents. As a result, troubleshooting a failed call requires an evaluation of this entire chain of message exchanges.